


兄弟情谊

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 一发完，无脑车
Relationships: 锤基
Kudos: 1





	兄弟情谊

他时常记起Loki被锁链绑住上身的样子，忧伤而清澈的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，简直能望进灵魂深处，窥见他所有秘密。

不堪的秘密，不能言说的欲望。从多年以前开始就一直存在，想要把它按在心底任其腐烂，却根本无能为力。

他想要他，从一开始就想要，一直都想要，只想要他。种种肮脏的想法应为神众所不齿，但七情六欲从不撒谎。Loki是他的弟弟没错，但这不妨碍他喜爱他，甚至是迷恋他。

小骗子，真当我看不穿你的伎俩吗？Loki撒谎的时候眼睛亮亮的，他假装看不穿，一次次纵容，渐渐地都已将这种死循环当作情趣。但再好的把戏也有玩腻的一天，现在他不想再忍了——不再忍受Loki的恶作剧，也不再压抑自己的欲望。

欺身上前封住弟弟说个不停的嘴，吮吻着他薄薄的双唇，直到唇瓣肿胀起来才依依不舍地放开，眯起眼欣赏红唇上的水光。Loki出人意料的安静，也不曾拔出小刀，只是怯怯望着他，有些失神地轻唤一声，“哥哥？”

他不需要更多刺激，一把抱起他的小邪神大踏步走到僻静的角落，任凭Loki的小刀在身上乱捅。裤子滑到脚边，斗篷垫在身下当床单，不顾肩背上的伤口，没有柔情蜜意的亲吻，亦无你侬我侬的细语，手指直接插入Loki柔软的后穴粗暴地抽送，逼出一串尖锐的呻吟。眼前忽然又出现了幻象，衣冠齐整的神域小王子俯身无情地嘲讽他道貌岸然，“你平时不是很温和吗？现在却对自己的弟弟做出这种事？”

他再插进一根手指，加快抽插的速度，另一只手慢慢地搓弄着自己的yj，无奈地摇摇头，“这样真的有意思吗？”

幻象荡然无存，试图逃走却浑身乏力爬不出半米的Loki一边恨恨地瞪着他，一边咬着下唇努力憋回呻吟。他笑笑，“这才是我的好兄弟。”他故意把“兄弟”一词咬得很重，明显感到手指所在之处抽紧了，Loki的眼眶也渐渐发红。但他没有停止，仍不紧不慢地撸动自己的茎身，手指持续挑逗Loki湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，对方只得昂起头避免与他对视，大概是不想让他看到眸中屈辱的生理性泪水吧。终于他耐心的扩张有了效果，缓缓抽出手指，掰开那双修长笔直的腿，满意地看到Loki湿漉漉的后穴收缩着等待迎接正主。他舔舔嘴唇，握住早已等不下去的yj，开口宣判身下任他宰割的邪神，“是时候接受惩罚了，弟弟。”

不容置疑地，他的肉柱推进弟弟的穴口，突然入侵的大家伙让Loki痛呼一声，挣扎着想要起身，却又被他按回去。兄长碧蓝的眼睛里一片平静，语气也有些生硬，“乖乖接受你应得的惩罚。”Loki噙着眼泪臣服他的威严，躺平了任他一寸寸向里推进，内里倒懂得逆来顺受，渐渐放松警戒，分泌出不少滑液方便哥哥的yj探索更深处的奥秘。

弟弟的突然配合让Thor有些不习惯，为了强调自己的主导权只有加大力度，挺动腰肢狠狠顶入深处，打开欲望的闸门。粗大的肉刃刺入最隐秘之处，突破理智与肉欲的界限，按下Loki的开关，酥麻的快感如电流传遍全身，他再也克制不了呻吟的本能，不自觉地扭动着腰肢邀请体内的yj继续带给他更多刺激，柔软的肠壁紧紧吸吮着粗糙的茎身，像情人难舍难分，如胶似漆。

他们不曾亲吻，只是单纯地潜入xing爱本身，尽情索取。汗水打湿了Loki的黑发，在Thor大幅度的顶弄中晃到额前，看起来颇为诱人，薄薄的红唇间吐出一连串放肆的呻吟，将一场弓虽女干的戏码变作肉体间的需要。Thor直勾勾地盯着他碧绿的眼睛，生怕自己会溺死这片汪洋中，但又无法抵抗他的魔力深陷其中，只知道大力抽插逼着Loki尖叫，这样他们才真正亲近。没有距离，距离为负值，深深浅浅，在活塞运动之中重新唤回兄弟情谊——变味了也不要紧，他要他们在一起，在一起就好。

Loki情不自禁地伸手勾住Thor的脖颈，在他颈上留下深浅不一的红色吻痕，同时为了防止他突然收手，只得委屈自己无视他戏谑的眼神，双腿缠在他腰间将粗大的肉柱禁锢在体内。泪水渐渐盈满了眼眶，在活塞运动中溢出滚落在脸颊，Thor俯身轻轻吻去咸湿的泪迹，却根本不减速度与力道，迫使他流出更多泪水。终于Loki被泪水迷乱了视线，眼前一片模糊，头脑也一片空白，在Thor渐渐放缓的深深抽插中尖叫着迎来高氵朝。Thor在他体内交付出多年以来始终压抑的欲望，而他身体前端一直高高竖起的yj也毫无保留地身寸出了他的液体。星星点点的白色染在斗篷上有种荼靡的美丽。

他退出Loki体内，俯身吻吻弟弟的鼻尖，“以后别再背叛我了。”Loki有些别扭地推开他，他就势在弟弟身边躺下，认真欣赏阿斯加德小王子完美的侧颜。他们就这样安静的躺了一会，突然Loki转过来直视着他，脸上还带着一丝调皮的笑。“如果我再背叛你，你会把我怎么样？还会'惩罚'我吗？”小邪神故意把“惩罚”一词读得很重，绿眼睛亮闪闪的。

“要是那样，我就杀了你。”Thor悠闲地枕着手臂随口一答。

Loki又一次拔出了他的小刀。

FIN


End file.
